


Fear, Hatred, and Desire

by Electrikatty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sojiro is a good dad, Spoilers, Swearing, Touch-Starved, better to be safe than sorry, kinda?? that's how this started, let ryuji be soft, post interrogation, post six palace, ren needs a hug, spoilers for November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrikatty/pseuds/Electrikatty
Summary: Ren Amamiya was often described in many different ways. Those who were simply acquainted called him polite yet reserved. Those who only knew his past, say any stray classmates, would call him mysterious and unnerving. Friends would call him kind but closed-off. His fellow thieves, though, knew better. He’s strategic, headstrong, and confident, especially when he’s in the metaverse. He was good at pushing his emotions temporarily to the side. Or, that’s what it started as.It was when he got back from the interrogation in November that they decided to put their collective foot down. As soon as he arrived, Ryuji casually threw his arm around their leader’s shoulders. As he did, though, Ren did something he hadn’t done before.He flinched.





	Fear, Hatred, and Desire

Ren Amamiya was often described in many different ways. Those who were simply acquainted called him polite yet reserved. Those who only knew his past, say any stray classmates, would call him mysterious and unnerving. Friends would call him kind but closed-off.

His fellow thieves, though, knew better. He’s strategic, headstrong, and confident, especially when he’s in the metaverse. He knew when it was time to focus and what to focus on. He was good at pushing his emotions temporarily to the side.

Or, that’s what it started as.

He was much more expressive in the beginning. With Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana in the real world, he was full of energy and motivation. When the case of Kamoshida was at its climax, Ren was running through the palace with a toothy smirk. Even at school, where he had to act as the “reserved problem-student,” he was never spotted in the halls without a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ren was certainly emotionally charged.

As events became more dangerous, Ren began to change. Sure, he was opening up a little more as they went, but it wasn’t much. He was always willing to lend a helping hand to his confidants. The bonds of people were his true power, after all. There was no denying that. Yet as time went on, Ryuji and Ann noticed something.

He seemed dimmer. He didn’t carry the same spark that he used to in the beginning. Sure, it was good for him to recognize how serious they had to take their circumstances, but this extended to his time away from anything Phantom Thieves related. He grew stiffer, and he wasn’t as physically affectionate anymore. In fact, recently it seemed as if he was shying away from them all, trying to maintain some distance. Ryuji and Ann wanted to respect that, for whatever reason Ren had.

It was when he got back from the interrogation in November that they decided to put their collective foot down. No one expected such a minor slip-up to stick out so starkly in their minds. If they weren’t so close to him, they wouldn’t have even noticed.

As soon as he arrived, Ryuji casually threw his arm around their leader’s shoulders in a nonchalant show of _thank god you’re alive_. As he did, though, Ren did something he hadn’t done before.

He flinched.

This contact was common, especially coming from his right-hand man. Ryuji was very well known for being affectionate physically even if he was occasionally shy in regard to some of his emotions. Even if they had been tenser recently, this action didn’t warrant the reaction it got. 

Everyone could tell that something was very wrong with Ren.

It was obvious from his avoidance of the topic that he wanted the afternoon to be normal, or as normal as it could be with talking about all the crap about Akechi and the Metaverse. He didn’t want to talk about what exactly happened to himself in that room. They all knew it would have to happen eventually, but not now.

His appearance was confusing to Ryuji. Nothing seemed out of place. His clothes were neat, his hair was not. That was normal. What unnerved him was how pristine his face was, when it was usually slightly flushed, and he always had some minor bags under his eyes, especially recently. Now he looked like he belonged in a magazine. But even with this, his glasses were held together with clear tape on the left hinge, which was new.

Something was wrong.

“He was wearing makeup,” Ann murmured with her head hung after they all had stepped out of LeBlanc and nearer to Boss’s house. As much as they were exhausted with relief at seeing Ren, they couldn’t rest easy without talking about the state of their leader. Especially since the reason they left was that he was dozing while sitting up, even though he was stiff as a board. When Ren’s head hit Ryuji’s shoulder a third time, Sojiro had kicked them out with a sympathetic wave, and Ren looked sheepish from where he sat in the booth.

Ryuji squawked, “For real?!”

“You couldn’t tell?” Ann asked, tone slightly sharp from the stress.

“Ann,” Makoto warned calmly to soothe her.

Ann looked flustered and agitated but gave up with a sigh. “It wasn’t done that well, that’s all…”

“Well,” Ryuji started. “I knew something looked odd about his face, but I couldn’t pick out what.” He kicked a pebble. “Dammit! He knows he can talk to us,” he deflated, “doesn’t he?”

“Are you ok, Futaba?” Haru asked. The girl in question had been very fidgety as if she were restless even though she looked like she was ready to sleep for a week. When Haru spoke up, Futaba startled and looked around guiltily at the group.

“I-I… uh…” Futaba pulled at the ends of her jacket sleeves that were already noticeably frayed. “I-I did it. His makeup, I mean… I-I told him I wasn’t very good at it but he, um… didn’t want them to be seen.”

“What is ‘them’?” Yusuke asked apprehensively. He had a feeling he already knew. They all did.

Futaba chewed her lip, then a look of utter despair took over the guilt on her face. “He was- he’s covered in b-bruises an-”

Ryuji growled. “Shit! No, fu-”

“I’m sorry!”

Futaba’s desperate apology startled Ryuji out of his rage quicker than he’d ever calmed before. Her hands scrunched up into fists, shielded her face, shoving her glasses into her bangs as the rest of her limbs tried to retract into her body as if making herself as small as possible would save her from whatever she was afraid of.

“Futaba?” Makoto probed while the younger shook with stuttering breaths.

That was all it took for her to break. Futaba sobbed and grabbed for the nearest person to her, which was Yusuke. He was noticeably shocked despite his rapidly-growing concern, arms hovering mid-air as she clung for dear life to the front of his sweater. He looked at the group as if saying _what the hell do I do now?_ and while everyone else raised their eyebrows or gestured forward for him to comfort, Ryuji wildly gestured for Yusuke to hug her by holding his torso and mouthing aggressively _HUG HER._ He obviously felt shame for making her react this way.

“Hey, Futaba?” Morgana started, as Yusuke awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. “Can I tell them?”

He waited until he saw her nod, then began.

“She hacked into the camera that was in the interrogation room, and saw… enough. By the time I got her to stop, she was already panicking. I got Sojiro, but she already saw a lot.”

“Oh no…” Haru said, her wide eyes shining and her hands over her mouth.

“What, um…” Makoto looked ready to cry as well but tried to stay strong. “Can I ask what-”

“They drugged him!” Futaba cried. “They punched him and kicked him and humiliated him a-and they-y-” she was cut off by her uncontrollable sobs. Yusuke, who’s concern greatly overwhelmed his apprehension of contact by this point, held her strongly yet gently, leaning his forehead down to rest on the top of her hair, acting as her shield even though he was quietly crying as well.

Haru walked over to the two and wrapped an arm around Yusuke while running her fingers through Futaba’s hair with her free hand. When she couldn’t keep her sobs quiet anymore, she leaned onto Yusuke too. Morgana rubbed his head against Haru’s ankle, and she understood his silent request. She crouched down and picked him up, then leaned back into Yusuke as Morgana nestled into her chest.

Ryuji pulled at his hair in a fist as Ann hung on to his arm, both of them quietly crying. Makoto wiped her eyes as she walked towards them. “Is-” she cleared her throat, “is there any chance you could, um, go to him? I don’t want him to be alone, but I think he’d be more willing to open up to you two. I understand if that’s asking a lot-”

“No.” Ann let go of Ryuji, who lessened his grip on his hair and straightened out, rubbing at her eyes. “No, I want to see him. I can’t believe he-” She took a deep breath. “I’ll go. Can you stay with Futaba until Boss gets home?”

“Of course,” Makoto said. “I would even ask to spend the night with her, but I don’t want my sister to be home alone after everything that’s happened.” She glanced back at the four huddled together.

“We’ll go check on him,” Ryuji affirmed with a nod, wrapping an arm around Ann’s shoulders. She leaned against him.

“Go home to Sae-san, Mako-chan,” Haru spoke up, cheeks stained but smile genuine. “We already thought that you’d like to be with her, especially after her change of heart.” A glint shown in her eyes. “Go help her get ready to catch them. I know you want to.”

Makoto went wide-eyed for a second before her eyes burned again, not just with tears, but with rage. “Yes, thank you.” She walked towards the group and stopped behind Futaba. “Futaba? Can I touch you?” She grew embarrassed suddenly, and started to explain herself, “I know you’re afraid and so I just didn’t want to startle you by touching you suddenly, that’s all-”

Futaba began to shake again, and everyone became concerned until she pulled away from Yusuke to turn toward Makoto and hug her, revealing that she was only laughing lightly. Makoto held her back and planted a kiss on the top of her head, feeling her shirt grow tear-stained. “Now, you go home and have a good nap. I think Boss once mentioned something about you needing to recharge your batteries?”

Futaba laughed against Makoto again and nodded. “Yeah,” she said, muffled against the girl’s jacket. She pulled back. “Thanks.”

Makoto grinned at her. “Anytime.”

They separated, Makoto for the station, Futaba, Morgana, Yusuke, and Haru for the Sakura house, and Ann and Ryuji for Cafe LeBlanc. The two stood in front of the store, looking inside the glass door for Sojiro. They didn’t want to just barge in, especially since the sign was flipped to _closed_. Luckily they didn’t have to hover for much longer.

“It’s unlocked, you know.”

Ann and Ryuji turned around as if they were children caught stealing cookies from their jar and locked eyes with the tired but amused expression of Dr. Tae Takemi. “But don’t forget about when the last trains leave, k?”

The teens looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at the doctor. “I don’t think we’ll be using the trains tonight, doctor.”

She raised a brow at him. “You know he’s not well off, right?”

Ann spoke up, “How is he- uh… if you can tell us. How bad is he?”

The two grew tense as she let out a sigh and scratched her neck. “Well,” she began, readjusting the backpack straps on her shoulders. The bag was obviously more than what was necessary for a normal house call. Not a good sign. “You’re right that I can’t tell you kids much, but,” she thought for a moment. “His pride has been bruised. No matter how much pain he was in, he was so stubborn he didn’t even let his cat in the room while I treated him the first time. He was barely lucid at all. I was afraid the cat was gonna claw through the door with how much he was scratching it.”

Ann teared up and Ryuji bit his lip at the idea of a near-hysterical Futaba trying to calm Morgana when Ren first got back and didn’t want him to see him. Oh, Mona…

“He isn’t gonna open up easily. He’s been through hell. I wish I could recommend him to a therapist, but I can’t due to his circumstances.” She gave them a determined look. “You guys are probably the best thing he’s got, right now.”

Ann and Ryuji nodded in understanding. Ren desperately needed to open up about what happened, no matter how much he didn’t want to. “We’ll take care of him,” Ryuji said.

Dr. Takemi smiled. “Good. Now let me in. You two sit tight until I finish up”

They opened the door for her, only to startle when the bell rang. “Mr. Sakura, I’m here,” the doctor called with a wink to the teens. They gave their silent thanks and slid into a booth together, Ryuji throwing his arm around Ann’s shoulders again as she leaned on him.

They gazed at the staircase, listening for Ren while also lost in thought. They knew he had gotten hurt, but not as much as Futaba described. Drugged… that must be why Dr. Takemi was visiting so soon after he got back. She had seen him right when he returned, so for her to be back so soon didn’t bode well for his condition. Ryuji swore under his breath. Why didn’t he say anything?

He felt a feather-light touch on the hand that was on Ann’s shoulder and looked at her. She was giving him a comforting smile even though she herself was about to cry. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “He’ll be alright,” he said to her.

“I know,” she replied, leaning into his chest.  “But how long is it going to take for that to happen? Him being like this at all sucks.”

Ryuji rubbed her arm. “Not for long if I have any say. We’ll be there for him.”

Apparently sooner than they thought.

A loud curt and muffled swear sounded from upstairs, and the two looked up startled. They recognized the voice as Ren’s. A very stressed and confused looking Sojiro hurried down soon after. “I thought I sent you two home,” Sojiro said bemusedly. “Whatever. Ann, doc needs you upstairs. Ryuji, you did sports, right?”

They immediately got out of the booth. Ann hurried upstairs, her confusion clouded by concern. Ryuji spoke up, “yeah, why? Is Ren ok?”

“The doctor needs some more ice packs is all, and I could use the help in prepping some.” He pulled the ice tray out of the fridge onto the bar, diving away soon after for some zip locks.

“Wait, ‘some’? As in more than one?” Ryuji used the scoop to loosen up the ice cubes; it was mainly a way for him to move while still feeling useful.

“Yeah, I’d say at least four, but that gives us one extra just in case she finds something else to use it for.” He came back up with a handful of large zip locks and another scoop and got to work with Ryuji. “Thanks for helping, kid.”

“Of course,” Ryuji stuttered, opening the first bag. “Ren’s done so much for all of us. It’s the least I could do.”

“That kid…” Sojiro sighed, starting on another one. “He’s as stubborn as a mule. Even when Dr. Takemi is treating his painful wounds, he refuses to look any of us in the eye. He muffled that damn pillow to his face so much that he’s thrown himself into a panic attack.”

“Panic attack?!”

“Quiet down!” Sojiro barked as stray ice from Ryuji’s shout scattered on the bar, stools, and floor. He shrank again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just… that poor kid.” He continued to work in silence.

While Sojiro worked quietly and slowly, Ryuji packed with newfound fervor. He finished his bags and barely zipped the last one up before hurrying upstairs with them.

What he saw when he got upstairs would forever ingrain itself into his mind.

Ren was quivering as he gripped Ann for dear life, his head ducked into her shoulder to hide his face. He didn’t even need to listen hard to hear him crying, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Ann was sat in between his legs in front of him, careful not to actually sit on him, her legs wrapped around his torso as she rubbed her hands on his shoulders where the doctor wasn’t tending to. She looked to be guiding him through a breathing exercise. Dr. Takemi was sat behind him on the bed probing at his back, looking for the worst of his injuries now that he wasn’t drugged to hell. He missed most of this however because holy shit Ren-

“I need that ice.” Takemi waved Ryuji over, bringing him back to their current situation. He stepped forward and passed a pack to her. “Thanks,” She said as she took it, wrapped it in a towelette, and pressed it to Ren’s right side. He shivered as the cold hit his bare torso. “Sorry, kid, you know I gotta. Takamaki, hold that there?”

“Sure.” She grabbed it from her and held it there. Ren’s grip must have tightened on her jacket because she spoke up, “it’s going to make you feel better.”

Ryuji tapped his shoe against the floor, not paying attention to the twinge of minor pain that got sent through his bad leg. He watched as Dr. Takemi applied medicinal cream and bandaging to Ren’s back as Ann held him together from the front. He hated this, just watching from the sidelines as he couldn’t do anything. There wasn’t anything for him to do.

Unless...

He did notice that Ann was still wearing her sneakers even though she was sitting on the bed, and decided what he could do at the very least was help her be more comfortable. He carefully reached in between the doctor and her patient, mindful of her carefully working hands, and started to untie the laces. Ann looked up at him briefly when she felt movement on her feet and saw Ryuji taking off her socks and shoes, gently pulling them off as opposed to how he would yank his own off after training together and complaining about how tight they felt.

Ryuji was trying to learn that he didn’t need to do something big and extravagant to be helpful and he was learning that well, Ann saw. He’s much kinder than he’s given credit for.  

When he had gotten a glance for attempting (and failing) to fold Ann’s jacket that he had helped her out of, he began to straighten up Ren’s room, wanting to also clean up the doctor’s stuff but not wanting to mess something up. Since he ran out of things to do, he began to pace.

Footsteps came up the stairs. “Sit down, boy. You’re stressing me out,” Sojiro said as he walked by to the bed. Ryuji reluctantly obeyed, sitting on the couch and bouncing his leg again. Dr. Takemi was writing in her notebook as Sojiro watched her. Ann still held onto Ren, even though he had calmed significantly, to the point where Ryuji would have thought he was asleep if not for his uneven breathing.

“Can I talk to you downstairs?” Takemi asked Sojiro. He nodded and walked on down, not waiting for her to collect her supplies. “Ren,” she began without turning away from her sorting, “you’re a tough kid, I know that. I’ve seen it first hand, and I know what you and your friends have been doing together. You’re brave.” She stood up and hurled her bag onto one shoulder with the momentum of getting up. “That does not mean you should have to handle this on your own. You have plenty of people who care about you.”

She thought back to the time when after the boy passed out during a clinical trial, his phone fell out of his pocket. She put it on her desk, but since it kept buzzing with texts she had to put it on a plush chair to keep it quiet. That wasn’t before she glanced at it and saw many different people asking about how he was doing and if they could get his help or see a movie with him. She remembered grinning fondly and thinking _that seems like him_.

“Try to talk to them. Let them help.” Her soft tone grew stern. “And I don’t want to hear about you getting out of this bed until I’ve cleared you, alright?” She turned. “Take care of yourself. You deserve it.”

Ren looked up for the first time since Ann and Ryuji had come into the attic, resting his cheek on Ann’s shoulder, and despite the fact that his face was tear-stained and eyes bloodshot, he had a smirk on his face and a familiar glint in his eyes. “Sure, doc,” he said to her retreating form.

“Mr. Sakura will tell me!” she yelled as she made it down the stairs.

“Damn right, I will!” Sojiro yelled too.

Ren chuckled lightly against Ann, who had loosened her hold after he had shifted. Ryuji moved to sit behind him on the bed as Ren shut his eyes. Ryuji leaned forward to bump his head lightly against his leader’s back, mindful of his injuries.

“Whelp, doctor’s orders. Any chance you can talk to us?” He started awkwardly. Ann shot him an amused look that he could feel without looking up. It’s difficult trying to help your stoic friend open up, especially when you barely know how to do it yourself.

“She was right. We care about you, a lot. I think it’d be safe to say that we love you.” She glanced up at Ryuji, whose face went red at the reminder of their relationship. It didn’t shock or surprise anyone when Ren, Ryuji, and Ann’s relationship was announced, but Ryuji was still struggling to accept himself.

Ren opened his eyes, noticed his boyfriend’s predicament, and laughed a little. “I know,” he said as he finally sat up straight out of Ann’s hold. Ryuji leaned back into the bed. She let him go, and Ren found himself missing her warmth as much as it was overwhelming him too. He stretched- or tried to as much as his pain allowed him- his arms up, joints audibly popping as he winced. “Bad idea,” he muttered to himself. He turned to Ryuji and ruffled his hair. Ryuji sputtered, making the other two laugh again. Ryuji might have giggled a little too.

Ren stood up much to his significant others’ dismay. “Calm down,” he said before they could fuss. “I’m not going anywhere. I just hate to sit for so long. I get restless.” Even if he wanted to slowly pace his room, he was preferring one leg, which scared Ryuji. Obviously, Ren didn’t break his leg like Ryuji had, but they both knew better. Ryuji couldn’t help but remember being a depressed first-year, feeling nothing but a burden for his poor mom. It wasn’t the physical pain that hurt the most, but the mental anguish of realizing how easy it was to be torn down so quickly.

“I was stuck in a chair for most the time I was in that room,” Ren said, not letting up his pace. “Even when I,” he paused, waving his hand, “was knocked over I was still stuck. Hit my head pretty hard.” He continued, not looking up to see his friends’ faces go between too many emotions to count. “I don’t remember too much, but I guess that’s pretty lucky for me.” He chuckled. “I do remember that they dumped water on me, and I woke up in the room. Everything felt far away because I was drugged, but it didn’t dull the pain. My head hurt like a bitch, and my wrists were raw against the cuffs.” He stopped moving, glancing at his bandaged wrists. He started again, this time not moving. “They pulled my hair, and kicked me, and tried to crush my leg.” He grimaced momentarily, remembering the pain.

He didn’t want to look up. He didn’t want to see his friends looking at him with pity, or sadness, or anger, or anything. He just wished he would feel better. The mission was a success, right? That’s all that mattered. So why did it still hurt?

Ryuji had had enough when he saw his boyfriend grab his sides in a mock hug and lower his head. He looked at Ann. She was wiping her tears quietly before she locked eyes with him, determined to do what she could to make this better. She nodded.

Ren didn’t notice the sounds of ruffling sheets and pillows being fluffed. All he knew was that after zoning out he was brought back by a soft, “C’mere, RenRen.”

He looked over to see his boyfriend lying on his bed, back against the wall and arms open, while Ann sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to crawl into Ryuji’s arms. They had both changed out of most of their clothes, Ryuji just in his t-shirt and boxers, and Ann had somehow snatched one of Ren’s larger shirts without him noticing; it fell on her like an oversized nightgown, hanging off her shoulder yet not covering much of her legs.

He slowly realized that they made plans to stay the night.

He stuttered, “don’t you need to catch the train? They might run their last one soon-”

“Yeah, they stopped for the night,” Ann cut him off. She stood, walking over to him. She reached her arms out, silently asking permission to hug him, which he granted with a nod. She held him. “Please, Ren.”

“I-” his voice cracked, making him cough. He blinked harshly. “I get nightmares. You won’t sleep well.”

“ _You_ won’t sleep well.” She squeezed. “Might as well stick together.”

Ren finally broke. He latched onto Ann for the second time that night and held her, crying into her shoulder. He had been so cold in that damn room. He desperately missed the warmth his friends had. Screw the pain, he was lonely. He wanted to see his friends. He wanted to make coffee and curry. He wanted to kiss his wonderful boyfriend and girlfriend. He wanted to be held.

And held, he would be.

“Hey, Ann, can I have a turn? He’s my boyfriend too.”

Ren chuckled wetly as he pulled away from Ann, who turned around and mock-fussed at him, “You’re such a child,” she moaned.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she retaliated. Ren laughed more as he wiped his eyes, stumbling to his bed. He crawled under the covers with Ryuji, who rested his arm on him. “Finally, my arm was getting tired,” he whined. Ren giggled again, burying his face against his boyfriend’s chest. At the same time, he felt his girlfriend lift the covers and rest behind him, spooning him. Ryuji ran his fingers through his hair, gently untangling the knots that never went away as Ann hummed a song. They felt the tension slowly drain from their boyfriend.

It took some time, but eventually, Ren fell asleep. Ann was quick to follow after she knew he was out. Ryuji, though, was a night owl, so he stayed up for a while longer, scrolling through whatever social media feed on his phone. He then got a text from his mom asking if he was staying at his friend’s house again. He grinned as he told her yes, he was spending the night with Ren and Ann. She replied back, “gnight, ily <3.”

He again replied, “love you too, mom” before he noticed his battery was low. He turned off the screen as he reached over to the window sill to unplug Ren’s phone- it was somehow always charged- and plug in his own. Before he could set down his boyfriend’s phone, though, it lit up in his face. He grimaced and quickly fixed the brightness. He checked on his significant others. Still fast asleep. He silently sighed in relief.

He looked back at the dim phone and saw tons of text notifications. He had messages from Shogi Sensei, Devil’s Journalist, Moon Moon, Mob Dad, Statutory, Asra the Scammer, Yoshida 2020, and xXGamers_Rise_UpXx. He quietly laughed at all the nicknames. Ren was always a goofball, no matter how serious he tried to seem. The texts were all asking about his well-being. They were either subtle, just saying, “you doing alright?” or outright, “is the news true?!” Ryuji snickered at that. Seems he wasn’t the only one blabbing about being Phantom Thieves.

After deciding two in the morning was a bad time to text these people to not worry, he set the phone back down on the window sill next to his own. He turned back to his boyfriend and noticed his face bunched up. He blinked in confusion before he remembered, oh right, nightmares. He pulled Ren closer to him and kissed the top of his head, hoping that would be enough to calm him.

It was, and Ren’s face relaxed as he shifted happily into his boyfriend’s chest. Ryuji went pink again. He’s so effin’ cute! He leaned his forehead to rest on the top of Ren’s.

He may not be able to take away his fears instantly, he thought, but he’s gonna do his damn best to do what he can.


End file.
